


You Know Who You Are

by The_vindico_atrum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Dark Harry, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Minor Violence, Missing Persons, Possessive Behavior, Sane Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_vindico_atrum/pseuds/The_vindico_atrum
Summary: "It is impossible""You will soon find that nothing is impossible""You derive too much fun in breaking others preconceived notions, don't you?""When those beliefs are absolute shit, yes."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	1. How I met him

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains biased Marauders and Lily in the beginning. And true friendships.  
> The entire story will most likely be in Tom's POV.

Fate just hated me. I was Lord Voldemort, goddamn it. I did not pine after people. But Fate just had it out for me, didn't it? I had a crush on one of my students. Like a stupid floundering schoolboy experiencing puberty for the first time, I lost all his composure in front of a mere student.I could not just keep his mind off of him. Those intensely green eyes just like my favourite curse, hidden beneath those thick long eyelashes, those cherry plump lips on that creamy heart shaped face. It was as he loathe to admit it,enough to throw him off balance. I had tried to deny my attraction towards him, but no one lied to Lord Voldemort. Not even me, myself. I had tried from his fifth year at Hogwarts, anything and everything to catch his attention, but to no avail. I knew I was charismatic as hell, after all I gained new followers every other day; but as I told you before, Fate appeared to hate him. It was as if he was born to defy the norms of society. From the first day I met him, just a child, in Diagon Alley, buying his school supplies with his parents, he seemed to not follow instructions.

  
FLASHBACK  
A small boy with messy raven coloured hair was standing with his back turned towards him while his mother was leaning down towards him.  
_"Harry, stay here. Alright darling. Don't go to Knockturn Alley. There are vampires, hags and all sorts of dark creatures roaming around there."_ Said Ms.Evans or now Ms.Potter in a dramatical voice, probably trying to scare the child.  
God the prejudice among the muggleborns was astounding. As though all hags would come looking for this child. He was nothing special anyway. And any hag would like it's next meal to be atleast magically powerful.  
_"Harry! "_ came an energised shout and a small blur of blonde hair bumped into the child and embraced him tightly  
.  
_"Draco."_ The word was almost breathed out.  
The Senior Malfoys were not long behind.  
_"Greetings, Lily "_ curtsied Narcissa Malfoy.  
_"Hello, Narcissa "_ replied Lily in kind.  


Both were very good griends despite being in the rival houses. Their group, Narcissa Black, Lily Evans and Bellatrix Black ;was the strangest trio I had ever found. Bellatrix was as dark as they came, while Narcissa was grey and Lily was obviously light. Even after having being fed stereotypes about each other from the first day about each others 'kind', they never left each other. One might assume they were Hufflepuffs with the way they were going.  
_"Harry, Harry, Harry! Have you gotten your wand yet or your books? Maybe we both can get our wands together. And then we can go to fortesque's to have some ice cream."_ ranted the young Malfoy.

  
_"Draco, calm down.I am sure we can do all those things together if our parents allow us to."_ with that he turned towards his parents as if to ask for permission.  
_"Of course.You can."_ said Lily with a small smile and Narcissa mirroring her expression.Malfoys truly never ever let their guards down in front of family and friends.  
_"Be careful." said Potter._  


Okay that was totally not what he expected to hear from the eldest Potter with the way he was going on in Hogwarts with his 'pranks', careful was not the word that one related with him often.  
With that the youngest Potter turned around and I got the first true glance of his face. It really was angelic. I found myself looking into the most mesmerising green I had ever seen.  
I kept on looking at those eyes till he passed by me to go further down the lane.  
Just to see them disappear down into a shady lane what I knew was Knockturn Alley.

  
FLASHBACK OVER  


Which brought me back to my current predicament.I couldn't seem to gain any kind of attention from that boy. I was trying to bring his attention on myself, teaching them such complex things that could not be understood even by his studious friend Granger. But still, he would never come to him for any help, despite me telling the class repeatedly so.

  


It was his last year at Hogwarts and I was getting desperate. Even the young Malfoy, who swiftly turned into his arch-enemy at Hogwarts seemed to have more of his attention on him.Hell, he would go as far as saying that even Severus held more of his attention than me. It was as if I didn't even exist for that boy and he already had been propositioned by males and females alike during his six years at Hogwarts. Everybody paid me attention. Dumbledore looked at me with distrust, others with caution or lust or trying to show me my 'place' and many a times with fear but never indifference. This just would NOT do. He was unique.

  
If Severus could hold more tha a smidgen of his attention so could I. Looks like I need a new plan. A new strategy. Because Harry Potter is mine. whether he liked it or not.


	2. His last year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Describes Harry's and Tom's last year at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is in Tom's POV. Pls R&R

Thus began my planning. A little compulsion spell here, a little eavesdropping spell there, and an irritable temper. Time to enact my plan. It was the second week at Hogwarts. And the Quidditch match was round the corner. Looks like Lady Luck was finally on my side. The first match was Gryffindor against Slytherin. Both teams were training rigorously. My sweet little Gryffindor, was of course training the hardest; it was his last year at Hogwarts and for the past six years, he has not missed a single snitch. He wanted to win the Quidditch cup this time. Ambitious.

Tuesday

Today, there was a double period of defence. Finally, I could start my plan. I put a compulsion charm on his friend Mr. Weasley, so that he could extend the game a little longer and arranged today's Defence classroom on the top floor of the North tower, just in case. Not that I doubt my own spellwork. But I couldn't take any risks when it comes to my little Gryffindor. Plus, I am not arrogant enough to believe that the ambient magic at Hogwarts wouldn't counteract with the intricately woven non-detectable, compulsion charms. Just because I have a mastery in Defence doesn't mean I don't know Advanced Charms. 

Harry as expected arrived five minutes late. Looks like I need to look into my charms. Only five minutes late? And that too to get on the top floor of North Tower? I had seen him running across the pitch when the bell rang. North tower after all had a clear view of the Quidditch pitch. Which also gave him a chance to see his little Gryffindor in his Quidditch uniform and Merlin, did he look gorgeous. 

Now, time to actually gain his attention.

"I am so sorry, professor Riddle. I was on the Quidditch pitch and it is really quite far away from North Tower and....... "he glanced at my face and finally noted my thunderous expression.

A flash of fear passed on his face. And those eyes, they widened imperceptibly and the emerald colour flashed before his head was quickly bowed.

" I am sorry sir. It will not happen again. " he carried himself over to the last seat and sat down.

"Please ensure that you do Mr. Potter. I do not tolerate tardiness in my class, as I have reminded you time and again. " I replied curtly.

"Oh and ten points from Gryffindor, " I added as an afterthought. 

Ooh! The anger that reflected in his eyes was delicious. The emerald eyes darkened a little. It made me want to see how many different shades I could actually make those lovely green eyes emanate .

And the class continued .

In every single class that followed, I made sure that Weasley would somehow make them both late to his class and he would take off points from _Only Harry_ every single time it happened. Exactly what I predicted happened.

He was now getting angry and frustrated at me. It was only a matter of time, that there was an outburst. I made sure that I would punish him, by taking off points from Gryffindor for simple things like breathing out of turn. His reactions just make me want to do it more. His cheeks would be dusted with a shade of pink, his emerald eyes darkening, making it the darkest shade of green I had ever seen, his fists would tighten. And he would barely be able to control his rather inflammable temper. Surely, he would call me up on my actions? After all Ms. Evans was notorious for her ire. No one liked to get on her bad side in her time at Hogwarts.

But these reactions were not enough for me anymore. I wanted to see a more intense reaction from my little Gryffindor. Whenever he would react to my actions, I would feel a high of some sort. My chest would burn with a feeling that I assumed was triumph. It was as if, I never could get enough of him, no matter, how much I might. I was quite clearly addicted to this drug. And I wanted.... no needed to see more. How much I could push him before he finally cracks. And I wanted to see it Now. I wouldn't...... Couldn't wait any longer.

Time to speed things up. 

NEXT DAY

At breakfast, I was early with only a smattering of children here and there, the most notable one of them was the Golden Trio as Harry, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley were called by the staff and the students alike; were sitting together and talking in hushed tones, all there faces serious and had erected a secrecy ward. Interesting.

Suddenly, the wards were removed and they went back to their usual behaviour at breakfast, with Ms. Granger reading a tome and Mr. Weasley and Harry talking animatedly with each other. It was as if I intruded on a private moment by just sitting on the Head Table and looking over at them. This needed further research. I needed to know what they were talking about. After all everything concerning my young lion, should be known to me. And, it will be in perfect tandem to today's plans. It was perfect. 

Serious was an expression I had never seen on Harry's face but I could definitely say, it was not one that I dislike. The purity ringing in those green eyes, and the scrunching of his nose was so adorable. I am looking forward to today's class.

The entire day, I spent day dreaming about the time when I would finally have him in my arms and since I was so close to achieving it. Naturally, I was excited. I could here the bell ringing. Time to put my plan in action. I rechecked the charms and increased the amount of magic that I was applying in it. 

The seventh year DADA students started filing in the class. I redoubled my masks. Harry and Weasley entered the class 10 minutes later.

" Mr. Potter, it seems it was just my wishful thinking that Professor Snape was exaggerating on your sheer display of carelessness. The class began 10 minutes ago, might I remind you?" I said in my most do-not-dare-deny-anything-that-I-say tone.

"Professor I........ " began Harry. 

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses Mr. Potter. Are you really so incompetent to not understand the simple rule to come to the class on time? Or do you really think yourself above the other _ordinary_ people, Mr. Potter? "

His face was flushed scarlet. I just wanted a sneak - peek of his eyes.

"I am sorry sir. " he seemed to bite out. 

He went and sat on his seat with Mr. Weasley. It was a double period of defence. Within twenty minutes , everyone was sitting enraptured, staring at my face with blank eyes. No one was able to understand a single word of my lecture, not that I expected them to. Everyone except Harry. While his friend Granger studied a lot and could recite any of the assigned books by heart, but book smarts would only take her so far in real life situations. In defence t least. She also could very well become a lawyer. While my Harry, he had the thing which almost no one of his age and many of his peers did not have: Intuition nd the ability to think on his feet. I am certain Weasley is one of the main reason Harry didn't do very well in class and lacked the will to be anything but average. I _will_ find out why. For now, everything was according to plan. Now onto the next phase.

The eavesdropping spell was attached to Harry 's desk securely. I gave a gentle nudge to my compulsion on Weasley. He poked Harry. Weasley engaged him in a talk.

Advanced practice in mind magic allowed me to segment my mind into two parts. The outer part, I had dedicated to teaching and maintaining the charming façade of a the handsome professor; while the inner part was listening intently to the talk of Harry. It was my responsibility to take care of my little lion. What had my lion worked up so much? 

  
CONVERSATION START

  
"Mate, but he's so good looking and charming... " Weasley trailed off, his face getting a dreamy look, reminiscent of Ms. Lovegood.

"He might have everyone wrapped around his little finger, but he is hiding something more sinister inside. After all most dangerous things look beautiful on the outside. " Harry muttered moodily.

'Wow wasn't someone in a cheerful mood today? But after insulting him as I did, I don't think anyone would be in a good mood anytime soon.'

"Whatever mate, but even you admitted that he is handsome. " Weasley declared.

"Not so immune to the 'Riddle charms' ourselves, are we? " he asked with a suggestive look.

Now this was something he wanted to hear about.

"Don't you think I beat myself over it. I am human, you know. And besides, did you know that I wasn't blind? Hell, even a blind man would fall for him. I said that I wouldn't fall for his charming looks, deceptive smiles and the fair-but-strict persona. There is something about him, that is....... I don't know, I can't exactly pin-point it, that is wrong. Like he is hiding something. Something that if anyone sees carefully is pretty obvious, but at the same time not visible at all........ " he ended thoughtfully.

He had no idea how close he was to the truth.

What would he do if he knew the truth? The Potters were as light as they came. Would he leave me after knowing how dark he was. The current system didn't make it any easier for the Dark. He would make him understand, how discriminated the Light actually was against the Dark. Surely he would understand him? And he prided himself on his persuasion skills. Looked like he finally got to use them. 

Nonetheless, he would make sure that Harry would never, ever be able to leave him.

What was the muggle saying, again?  
Ah... By hook or by crook. 

"You can live with your suspicion, mate. Only you in the entire school thinks so. " said Weasley looking a bit disturbed.

"Ron, I was actually listening to him. Can you please shut up for a moment? For all his suspicious behaviour, the man actually teaches well. " Harry ended with an grudgingly impressed voice.

"I won't talk about him any longer. Okay? " Weasley said pleadingly.

"Harry, mate, come on..... "

"Ron, I need to.. "

"I am sure 'Mione will lend you her notes, if you actually make her understand what the hell is he talking about. Come to think on it, she would gladly give you her notes for the rest of the class, if you give her the notes you have already made. "

"........."

"Harry, please I am sorry. Talk to me. I won't push the topic, Har. " 

"What did you want to talk about, Ron? "

"You are talking to me again! "

"Do you want me not to? 'Cause I am perfectly content to go back.... "

"No, no, no. Soooooo how did your date with Chang go? "

" I can ask you the same question. How did your date with 'Mione go? "

"How... "

"In all seriousness Ron, I was waiting from fourth year to se when you both got together. You were so smitten with each other, and everyone except you both knew that you both were so obviously in love with each other. It was very sappy. "

".........."

"And I won the bet about when you got together, obviously. " he added unconcernedly.

"What? There was bet going on? "

"Since the beginning of fifth year. "

  
Weasley groaned. 

"And you didn't tell me what happened in your date? "

"Tell me, is it normal that a girl tries to force yourself on you on your very first date in the coffee shop in front of everyone. Merlin, she seemed more keen to get in my bed than breathing air. "

"That bad, huh? "

"You have no idea. "

CONVERSATION ENDS

  
My blood was boiling. I wanted to rip Chang apart limb by limb. Oh how I hated her! Looks like her family needed a transfer back to Asia. And then if she somehow disappeared. He had nothing to do with it, now did he?

Rage engulfed him. 

"Mr. Potter, " I said in a deceptively calm voice. "Could you please carr to share with all of us, what you were talking about. "

"S.. S.. Sir, Ron and I were discussing the uhh.. umm.. the homework that you assigned us last week. " he said rapidly.

"Is that so, Mr. Potter? Are you so inept that you can not even understand the most basic of homeworks assigned to you? " I replied dangerously.

It was not basic at all. Quite the opposite in fact but that was not the matter. He let Chang come near him, let alone go on a date with that bitch, he should know that he was mine. Only mine. Doesn't matter though. He will know soon enough.

"Uhh. That is the thing professor. " he replied with certain relief.

"I couldn't understand a thing about what we have to do the homework on. So, I was discussing about it with Ron. "

By this time even the young Malfoy was gaping at him. 

  
A lie if I ever saw one. He needed to improve his lying skills. We would have to work on it.

"Detention Mr. Potter ." I replied silkily.

"But professor..... "

"For disrupting class. Ten points from Gryffindor for backtalking to a professor. "

His face was aflame and his eyes looked like burning emerald embers of coal. His eyes were simply......... exquisite.

He wanted to pounce on him and ravish him on the spot. He looked delicious.

"Tonight sharp at 8:00, Mr. Potter "

With that the bell rang signalling the end of the class. Harry dove for his bag, shoved his stationary inside it and was trying to escape the room.

But...... It was such a lovely opportunity and it would be a shame to miss it.

And his reactions were so very pleasing. He looked ready to explode.

And when it eventually did, he wanted to be there to witness it.

"Stay back, Mr. Potter "

And the following groan was so cute.He wanted to hear more of those groans, preferably in less explosive circumstances. 

"You guys go ahead, I will catch up with you. " he placated his friends.

They still looked unconvinced.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, tell professor Flitwick that Mr. Potter will be joining the class shortly."

If they were confused as to how I knew that there next class was Charms, they hid it and both beamed at being given such a responsibility by _me._

Being charmingly beautiful certainly had its perks. Harry gave a last desperate glance towards the closed door, before reluctantly turning towards me.

A minute passed.

I was perfectly content watching him squirming under my gaze. My thoughts going wild with sheer number of possible scenarios that could take place in that classroom which was empty bar Harry and him. Harry forced himself to talk. 

" Professor, you wanted to talk to me? " he gritted to me.

He pulled me out of my wondrous daydreams.  
How rude.

"Mr. Potter, this is your NEWT year. I heard you wanted to become an auror. Why do you waste so much of your time in useless activities? "

Harry looked completely baffled by the strange turn of the conversation.

"Why do you waste your time in silly games like Quidditch? You have potential and your friend Ms. Granger has the right idea about her studies. "

"Quidditch is not a stupid little game! " he argued vehemently.

"The point still remains the same Mr. Potter...... "

"Since when did you care anyway? All you do is pick on me. Never Ron who is talking to me, well I bloody don't talk to myself now do I? But nooooooo. You keep on picking on for not writing down in a 't' the way you want or for breathing out of turn."he ranted. 

He was right he looked divine when he was angry. I was right, he lost his temper. I never was wrong anyway.

" Just keep on picking at me like a bloody schoolboy trying to gain the attention of his crush. "

  
What? His mouth echoed his thoughts. "What did you say Mr. Potter? "

He clapped his arms on his mouth. He looked positively horrified.

"Uhh. Professor uhhh ummm I am sorry. I didn't want... I mean I didn't mean to say that. " he stammered out.

"Get out Mr. Potter. " I said, my voice would make even the bravest men shiver.

"Sir......... "

"Get out" my voice low and hoarse  


  
'Get out Harry, before I jump you;  
Get out, before I ravish you;  
Get out, before I take you here making you bg for more;  
Get out, before every ounce of my already shattered control falls apart. '  
Harry didn't need to be told twice.

  
DETENTION   
  
He couldn't believe his luck. Maybe some subtle hints would be enough. But Gryffindors were as thick headed as trolls in the best of times.

Ooh, Harry was just outside his door. Probably trying to gather his wits. I did really scare him, didn't I? His magic was radiating nervousness and anxiety.   
Finally he knocked on the door.

"Enter" my voice smooth.

"I see you finally accioed your Gryffindor courage to knock on my door, Harry. " my voice teasing. His cheeks became dusted with pink.

'Suggestion 1: Take liberty of using given name. '  
Check  
'Suggestion 2: Voice modulation making the other understand your intentions. To an extent at least. '  
Check  


"Sit down Mr. Potter, after your _latest escapade_ this afternoon, I don't think you will be anywhere near the Quidditch pitch this entire school year. " my voice low.

The accompanying groan to the statement sent my blood rushing south.

I turned towards the board and started writing in latin glyphs a puzzle. 

I knew he wouldn't be able to understand a single word of it, but that doesn't make my effort not matter. 'What was Harry doing to me? Putting efforts into something knowing it would not be appreciated.... Or even acknowledged? '

  
  
Significat quia non familiarus est secretum Et maybe bonus vel malus maybe vos qui non aperire cordis tui. Sumptus et quaecumque tibi dabimus quod justum Est quicquid per teouble ut vadam ad eam semper Ibi ad auxilium vobis.  
  


As I finished writing, I turned around to see his curious expression.

"Start working, Harry. " I said, my smugness evident in my tone.

He blinked rapidly on seeing the glyphs. His confusion evident on his face. It rapidly changed into frustration and annoyance.

"Sir, this does not even make any sense. " he looked as if he wanted to stomp his feet had he not been in class or maybe not in front of him. He already had a lot of detentions under his belt after all.

"Had you actually been discussing the homework assigned to you, you would have known what is written on the board. " with a certain amount of pride at the completion of the third suggestion: wooing with discretion.

"But professor, I did the homework. " he said earnestly. "These glyphs have a Latin origin, but they are not used in any spells in the reference book. I can not figure out the meaning. " he ended thoughtfully.

'He actually went through the entire volume? I didn't actually believe he had the patience to go through the entire thing. After all, only if one knew the glyphs well enough could one actually understand what was written. '

"It means Harry, " I practically purred out his name, " that I want you, Harry, body, " I paused relishing in the shiver that accompanied, "mind, " giving him a dark and hungry look, " and soul. " and stepped away from him giving him time to process the information. A minute or two passed with my eyes raking his lithe torso.

  
He broke the silence. 

"So, you mean to say, " he paused, taking a deep breath, "you like me. As in like, like me? " he ended it as a question, tone completely disbelieving. 

"Did I imply something else, Harry? " I whispered.

  
He shuddered.

It was now becoming my personal goal to make him illicit different reactions.

After a moment, he started laughing hysterically.  
"That was a great joke professor. I nearly fell for it. It gave me a heart attack. " he ceased his laughter.

Somehow that sentence snapped something inside me. He just insinuated that I was not serious about him.

I slammed him against the wall. Every inch of my body was pressed against him. I could feel his reaction to my 'little problem' downwards.

He tried to push me away but his efforts were in vain.  
"Professor............ " he started speaking.

And I forced my tongue into his mouth. He tasted....... spicy, of cardamom and a hint of treacle tart. And to my utter embarrassment, I moaned in pleasure.  
Harry was an experienced kisser. He groaned. With great difficulty, I pulled myself away. And immediately started attacking his neck, nipping at the exposed flesh. His face was flushed and the lovely pink colour trailed down to his exposed collarbones. I just wanted to rip his shirt apart nd taste every inch of his skin.

"Tom. " he moaned.

My breath hitched. And in my momentary distraction he pushed me away.

"We, I... I can not do this. " he sat down on a nearby chair, his head in his hands.

I went round it, standing right behind him, rubbing soothing circles on the edge of his vertebral column. Merlin, if anyone told me I would be doing this anytime in near future, I would have personally ensured that he was admitted in the Janus Thickney ward for Permanent Mental Illness. 

"We don't have to declare it, you know? We can tell it to your parents whenever you are ready. "I stated calmly. 

" Merlin, my mother, she will kill me if she ever knows I am consorting with the 'enemy'. My father ,uhhhh my mother. You don't understand. Fuck my parents. I don't want the school board or the NEWT examiners to think that I got my grades because I slept with my teacher. "

"If anyone thinks so, they clearly have never seen you duel. " I stated decisively.

"Listen we can continue.... whatever the hell this is after I am established so that no one can think that I have gotten anything because I slept with an important personality. "

"A specific time. "

"10 years. "

'I could hear the unasked question. 'Will you wait for me till then? "

"Fine. We will continue it after 10 years. "

"Thank you. " he whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Harry's seventh year is out of the way and we can get on to the main plot from the next year.


	3. His wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is he to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please R&R

He was still teaching at Hogwarts. Everything was the same. Dumbledore still being his annoying self; Minerva, ever the fair, with her no-non sense attitude; Severus, well no one knows why he still stays at Hogwarts, he clearly hates being in the same place with _obnoxious dunderheads_ ; Filius, ever the cheerful. Nothing had really changed.

  
  
Except.....

  
  
Everything had.......

  
  
Students filed inside his class, he droned on about the most simple stances of duelling. Which just simply passed above their heads.

  
  
Everything was just so static. Nothing noteworthy. 

  
  
He still attended the regular meetings of the Knights of Walpurgis. Dumbledore mostly became a general nuisance, a fly that was too fast to be swatted, allowing one or two of his more 'mild' laws to be passed but nothing else.

  
  
There would be an occasional student, more talented than the others.

  
  
The to-be Knights of Walpurgis. So, he guessed they were important.

  
  
Dark witches and wizards trying to cosy up to him. 

  
  
But none quite as capable, as worthy of him. 

  
  
So, he immersed himself in the Dark Arts. Innovative and different projects. Inventing new things. 

  
  
The only highlight were the letters that he exchanged. _With him._

  
  
Six months had passed, he had not received a single reply to the letter.

  
  
All the letters that he sent, always came back unread, untouched,

  
  
_Unnoticed._

  
  
He wanted to pull his hair out. Tear apart the world to find him.

  
  
But........

  
  
He had promised him..........

  
  
Ten years..........

  
  
Well 9&1/2 now.

  
  
He would wait.

  
  
Lord Voldemort always kept his promises.

  
  
And for _Harry_

  
  
He would do anything.

  
  
If it meant waiting for _eternity,_

_  
  
Then be it._

  
  
Lord Voldemort always got what he wanted.

  
  
  
_**Always.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, a very short update. But I promise the next one will be longer. When he will finally rise from his ten year long stupor.


	4. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the years pass......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still very short, I know. Please R&R.

It had been a year since, James Potter became the Head of the Auror Department; Sirius Black, the Head of DMLE, with Amelia Bones becoming the Chief Warlock; Remus Lupin became the Official Ward Master of the Ministry; Lily Potter bacame the Head of Spell Damage in St.Mungos, Lucius Malfoy became the Head of International Cooperation, Narcissa Malfoy became the Minister of Magic of Great Britain; Bellatrix Lestrange became the Headmaster of the Britain's Elementary School of All Magic; Albus Dumbledore finally stepped down from all of his positions and was only the Headmaster of Hogwarts; and he, Tom Marvolo Riddle became the Head Unspeakable. 

  
  
It had been two years since the adventurous quartet parted ways to lead a settled life, took up jobs and put an official stop to their adrenaline sprees with the last trip, 'The Spree of Aguamotto'. 

  
  
It had been three years since the unusual triplet of Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lily became the adventurous quartet of Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lily and Tom. 

  
  
It had been four and a half years since all the laws were revised. Dark and Light existed together. It was tense at first but......  
With him, the Leader of the Dark, started mingling and befriending the Potters, the white Black and the tamed lycanthrope, the icons of the Light; the general population started co-existing. 

  
  
It had been been five years since the Tract of Peace was agreed upon and signed at Hogwarts hosted by the Leader of the Light of Great Britain, Albus Dumbledore. 

  
  
It had been six years since the First Wizarding War of Great Britain......... 

  
  
It had been eight years since I left Hogwarts and started actively fighting against the Light ....... 

  
  
But he still felt so empty. He had everything he ever wanted and fought for, equality between all magic; a position of power and connections to all power related places but nothing made him............ excited anymore. Not his discoveries, not his popularity, neither his solidarity....... 

  
  
Nothing...... 

  
  
It had been ten years since he felt anything. 

  
  
It had been ten years since **_he_** died...... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I promised this would be longer but... From next chapter we will start on the more exciting stuff.


	5. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What life giveth, life taketh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter.

Once I had vowed to myself to never have any weakness. Nothing to hold me back, nothing to stop me from achieving the greatness that I was destined to have. And as always I was right.  
  


Love is a weakness. It renders people incapable of any kind of activity. It hinders people thereby making other people it's priority when the first and foremost priority of a person should be himself. It was like the wind. It would take the leaf with itself, making it flow around, touch new heights, make a person feel as if they were in heaven but it was only till it would last. Because the leaf will always be back on the ground. As it is thrown on the ground mercilessly the leaf is brought into the harsh reality of love. It always is the sweetest nectar while it lasts but the downward spiral always begins, even if the leaf does not know it.  
  
Such was the power of the wind of love. Even in its descend it's intoxicating feelings remain which shatters to show the true world, the reality that it never lasts. That crushing feeling of reality was like making an addict go without drugs, forcing a vampire to stand under the sun. Many people can not survive the constant barrage of such intense emotions and even though some could, they would not be any less shattered than before.  
  


He, who scoffed upon those who even showed or possessed a smidgen of emotion, he who thought that emotions were only to be manipulated, to be used when it is needed to maintain his façade, nothing more nothing less; it was him that was the proudest leaf of the branch who was forced to bow down his head and crack under the withdrawal of the high of love.  
  


Oh how he denied, how he vehemently denied that he could not fall trap to something as common, as measly as love; he was the one who suffered the worst fall.  
  
Nothing was as it should be.   
  
He could not think straight. He lost track of his goals, his ideals, his aspirations ,his life.  
  


He who suffered through hell at a muggle orphanage and came back victorious.  
  


Scarred, yes. But definitely not broken. 

  
  
He fell trap to the devious but obvious lure of love.  
  


He could not have survived without them, without her.  
  


Even he was not arrogant enough to think he could have ever survived.He was sure to crack under the pressure. He would surely have had gone insane; actually he had gone insane, crucioing everyone in sight.  
  


She was the one brave enough to approach him.   
  
To bring him back together.  
  
To collect the shatters of what remained to build something not quite flawless, but beautiful as she called it, nonetheless.  
  


He turned me into something that I hated and she guided me there.  
  


He made me human.  
  


He was not here still he influenced me.   
  
He was gone but he gave me gifts that I never desired, loathed even.  
  


He made me _human_.  
  


I should hate him for doing so, for making me so susceptible to change because surely Lord Voldemort could never let anyone so plebeian change him.  
  


But that was thing, wasn't it?  
  


His ultimate mistake.  
  


He didn't even realise he felt trap to it not after he had gotten entangled in the web of such sweet temptation, not when he could think of nothing but the enchanting web, not when the web collapsed, destroying him in the basest sense of the word.  
  


He believed he was not human because nothing could ever be more true than the fact that was obvious to everyone but me that I was nothing but........  
  


_Human._  
  


He turned me into something that I hated and she guided me there.  
  


He made me human.  
  


He was not here still he influenced me. He was gone but he gave me gifts that I never desired, loathed even.  
  


He made me _human_.  
  


Something I denied for the longest of times but understood when the entire reality of being human was nothing to him but a simple tickle compared to the onslaught of torture wreaked upon him.  
  


And as the torture ended I realised that the simple and oh so innocent tickle was the reason behind this prolonged torture.  
  


Oh how I wanted to curse him for leaving me behind with this jarring conflict and her for making me confront it.  
  


_My weakness._  
  


_My humanity._  
  


It took me considerable time to come to terms with my impending humanity but I did and she was beside me throughout it all.  
  


The scar left by him never did heal, despite my desperation, and I don't think ever would heal but the place that I had for him never dimmed, never lessened and it never would.  
  


I would resist flinching when the topic sometimes inevitably turned to him but he gave me something, the strength I never believed that I would ever possess.  
  


That innate strength which could not be shown by my physical masculinity but through my eyes, my stance, my posture. The eyes which earlier showed maturity beyond my age but still a sense of naivety that I was above those despicable beings I was surrounded with; showed something that people respected. People earlier flocked to me due to my magic and a handsome face.  
  


No longer was such the case.  
  


I was wanted because of my experience, my maturity, my ingenuity.  
  


After all one had to have a certain level of cunning to plan a game making the other believe he was giving up, lulling them into a sense of security; which the others were of and still were wary.  
  
Making small innocuous acts, not of any significance and winning the bigger game at the same time though the other didn't know it just yet.  
  
After all it was rather difficult if he thought about it to figure out that he had started war so that he could suggest a peace treaty at the right time and get all his original goals accomplished while the opponent tried to figure out his actual attack.  
  


All the while she was there beside him, hidden in plain sight while everyone else were there standing visibly and not any less proud than the rest.  
  


He went away but gave me something that I value, something to cherish.  
  


_**Friendship.**_  
  


Never had I thought that something could ever shake him as severely as it did after the incident.  
  


Why?  
  


It was a question he always asked himself in the solitude of his mind.  
  


Why was he the freak of the orphanage?  
  


Why did no one ever stayed by his side for long?  
  


First his father, then his mother and now him.  
  


Don't get me wrong, he loved being different, being special, being more powerful and not to mention, he hated the children of the orphanage and loathed his parents, but as a child, he could not help but wonder.........  
  


_**Why?**_  
  


Why did when something finally went right in his life did everything else scatter?  
  


As he departed, he made me value the others in my life.  
  


I valued them.  
  


I truly did.  
  


The concept of friendship might be as foreign to me as love but it did not mean it was not there. 

I still want to punch the person who came up with the name 'The Adventurous Quartet '.  
  


Like seriously, what the hell?  
  


Could they not come up with something elegant and classy?  
  


The other three managed to tame my unmanageable temper.  
  


And surprisingly I found out that, humanity was not so bad after all.  
  


It pushed me to be the best version of myself despite the obvious flaws.  
  


And made me rethink about the best version that I could possibly be, is not always the most powerful.  
  
Which I still am struggling to accept but my thoughts were put to ease as she told me being powerful is not the only criteria to be the best.  
  


The little happy smiles on their faces, the playful banters, me indulging them in their little sprees, them coming to me for the barest of problems were something I grew to cherish.  
  


Yes, sometimes it gave me a headache to deal with their petty problems.  
  


But if I was being completely honest with myself, it was worth it.  
  


The bond grew on both sides.  
  


They took care of me, made me stop sulking when I don't get the solution to a particular case; according to her anyway because I totally DO NOT sulk.  
  


One might be thinking why would I trust her anyway?  
  


She was not one of us.  
  


She was the exact opposite.  
  


What motive did she have?  
  


I tried to convince myself that I was just playing along so that I could understand her motive.  
  
At first I actually talked to her for this very reason.  
  


But it evolved.   
  


Sprouted so many heads I couldn't comprehend how to combat it, until I had no option but to succumb to it.  
  


I had made a friend, one whom I genuinely cared about.  
  


Who knew me better than myself.  
  


Who could confide in me as I could in her.  
  


And really, who was he kidding?  
  


She managed to survive three times in a direct confrontation in the war.  
  


She and her partner were a fearsome duo, but against him?  
  


They couldn't last longer than ten minutes, together.  
  


But the question still remained.  
  


_**Why?**_  
  


Another jolt of agony passed through his chest.  
  


He needed to know.  
  


He will know.  
  


FLASHBACK 

  
  
_"Come on!!! You have finally completed your work which might I add you have been doing since the past few days and I am sure you have barely eaten and slept."_ Lily tugged at Tom's arm.

  
  
Before he could reply, Narcissa gasped.

  
  
_"You mister are coming to Malfoy manor right now. "_ Cissa said in a harsh tone.

  
  
_"Lily is actually right. He has been doing his oh so important research for 5 days continuous. "_ said Bella as she sauntered over to them.

  
  
_"What? "_ Cissa's voice was raised an octave.

  
  
Tom sent betrayed looks to them both.

  
  
Bella giggled ,of course she giggled at his misfortune and Lily just gave a you-deserve-it look.

  
  
Ten minutes later he found himself forcibly walking towards the floo (or getting dragged not that he would ever admit it. ) As all of them entered the third living room's floo, a crash was heard.

  
  
Beside him Cissa groaned. She actually groaned.

  
  
They were standing still at the threshold of the fireplace  
  
He heard Lily whisper, _"Say, Cissa are by any chance all the four together, as in under one roof, and that too without supervision? "_

  
  
_"It certainly seems so. "_ Cissa replied.

  
  
Bella cackled and said in a mock innocent voice.

  
  
_"Looks like someone has to renovate half the manor. "_

  
  
The large door flung open.

  
  
And in stumbled all four.

  
  
_"So, it is finally understood that I am the best. "_ James proudly declared.

  
  
_"Says the one who squeaks like a girl on seeing a cockroach. "_ Lucius said barely controlling his laughter.  
  


_"Betrayal, treason, such blasphemy will not be tolerated. I will have you put in Azkaban, I will. "_ James said in a strong voice,  
  
Well, as strong as his voice could be .

  
  
And this was another thing that surprised me the most. The friendship between us led to Lucius, although grudgingly spending time with the Marauders, as _requested_ by Cissa, after all Slytherins are known for their self-preservation and no one would ever want to mess with a member of the Black family.

  
  
_" Please tell me they are not drunk."_ Lily whispered.

  
  
_"They are not drunk."_ I replied.

  
  
She shot me a look.

  
  
_"You were the one who wanted us to tell you that they were not drunk." I drawled amused despite myself._

  
  
Something was off. Yes, it was their regular banter but there was a certain tension in their frame and though spending time with Lucius made them a little more discreet, but they were nowhere near any Slytherin's level.

  
  
_"Gentlemen, "_ began Cissa at a high voice.

  
  
It did not do anything except for making Cissa annoyed which was definitely not a good thing. She might be the most calm of the lot but she still was a Black and the insanity didn't miss any one of them.

  
  
I let out a blast from the tip of my wand.

  
  
That ought to catch their attention.

  
  
I heard a murmur of 'dramatic'.

  
  
Well if it caught their attention then it was effective. 

  
  
Dramatic or not.

  
  
Once they recovered from the initial shock of the blast ( it was really very loud after all ), they turned to move towards the source and finally noticed us. Merlin knows Lucius was way more observative before he met those......nuisances.  
  
But what really caught my attention was I knew they all knew that we were here.lt looked rehearsed.  
  
As if they spent at least a little time practicing.  
  
The nervous fidgeting, the subtle but not-so-subtle glances.

  
  
They immediately tried to brush off all the dust and soot on their attires.  
  
Wait soot? Cissa was going to throw a fit if they seriously went and destroyed any of her precious items.

  
  
_"Oh, umm, Hi Lily! Uh didn't see you there."_ James said awkwardly.

  
  
_"So, care to share what exactly are you doing?"_ Lily asked, tilting her head as if to analyse the situation.

  
  
_"Uhmm. Well..... We were just......"_ James floundered, trying to reply, running a hand through his hair messing it up more, which would be entirely normal were it not for the tightness around his mouth and the anxiousness pouring off of him in waves. _" We were just hanging around in the uhhhhh Malfoy Manor, you know."_ He trailed off gesturing wildly around with his hands.

  
  
Disbelief and fond exasperation was etched on her face.

  
  
And judging by the hardness in her eyes, she definitely didn't buy the act.

  
  
Gryffindors.

  
  
They might try very hard at deception but after all......

  
  
They are Gryffindors.

  
  
It is in their nature to broadcast their emotions to every single person in their vicinity making it very easy for people to judge their mood. And thereby making others approach them appropriately.

  
  
Well to each their own.

  
  
But for a Gryffindor to try and play Slytherin.  
  
_That_ was _news_.

  
  
Something was _up._

  
  
_"Yes I happen to know you were 'hanging out' in the Malfoy Manor, since I flooed over to the Malfoy Manor and happened to find you here, I would say I very well know that you were 'hanging out' in the Malfoy Manor but the real question is what were you doing 'hanging out' in the Malfoy Manor. It was hardly to tend to the albino peacocks that Lucius has in his gardens."_ Lily finished pointedly.

  
  
Sirius was tapping his right foot lightly on the lush aquamarine blue carpets, a definite sign of nervousness for those who knew the man.

  
  
A brief glance towards Lils, yup, she knew it too.

  
  
_"I am so hungry, aren't you too?"_ spoke up James suddenly ready to defend his friend against her fiery wife.

  
  
No reaction.

  
  
Sirius was too shocked too actually say something.

  
  
James stepped on his foot rather harshly and not at all subtly.

  
  
Which brought Sirius crashing back into reality.

  
  
He jerkily nodded.

  
  
A clock chimed at the distance.

  
  
_"Come on Tom,"_ Lucius started abruptly and all the marauders jumped, _"Cissa, Bellatrix, Lily,"_ with a courteous nod towards each, _"Let us proceed to the Dining Room. You all must be very tired after your day at work."_

  
  
A very nice try indeed, attempting to dodge the question by playing the perfect pureblood host, but it was doomed from the start, it just after all cemented our belief that something was wrong.

  
  
_"Lucius,"_ Cissa purred silkily,

  
  
_" Darling,"_

  
  
Uh oh. not a good sign at all. Cissa never ever called him that in front of anyone, even us. And judging by his extremely pale pallour, Lucius knew it too.

  
  
_" Why don't you first tell us what did the four of you do which affected your composure this much, hmmm?"_ she finished softly as if not wanting to scare a deer who was already caught in the headlights.

  
  
_"I could legilimise all of you."_ I stated looking as bored as a student studying a flobberworm, though I was anything but; they turned towards my girls, pleading to stop me, without actually saying it, _" And you know that these ladies over here will do nothing but help me tie you all up."_ I gave them all a meaningful look.

  
  
_" You all are better off not knowing."_ Remus interjected softly, speaking up for the first time, looking so defeated and old. As if the knowledge of whatever they did or came across had added years to his age.

  
  
_"Lupin, we will find out either now or afterwards. Don't you think it would be better if we come to know about it now rather than later. Atleast we will get time to understand and analyse whatever you have done or might have come across that has shaken you all up this bad."_ Bellatrix replied, her voice deep, which had a soothing quality to it.

  
  
An eternity of a few moments passed.

  
  
_"Very well."_ Lucius replied.

  
  
_" Do you have calming draughts with you?" He asked._

_  
  
_" Yes,"_ I replied. I always had a standard healing potion on my person._

_  
  
_"Follow me." he continued emptily._ _

__  
  
I had never heard such a tone from Lucius. He was the perfect Malfoy, he was either haughty, snobbish, arrogant , to those he considered beneath him, and, friendly, well as friendly as a Malfoy could get, towards his close relations._ _

__  
  
This empty tone was frankly unnerving._ _

__  
  
Even Bella sent a bewildered look towards Lucius._ _

____

____

What the hell had happened?

  
  
  
  
  
  
The otherworldly verdant eyes gleamed in satisfaction.

  
  
Finally. 

  
  
Everything was coming in place. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have the rest of the flashback, and the implications. Maybe, even the general situation of Great Britain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Please review. The next chapters will be longer than these. If you want it in someone else's POV, please tell me. I would try to take your request into account.


End file.
